1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers and, more particularly, to a lightweight protective covering for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical of coverings known in the art are those in which the entire motorcycle is draped with a canvas, sheet of plastic or the like. Such coverings adequately hang over the cycle due to their own inherent weight or they frequently utilize grommets and drawstrings for securing the covering on the cycle. Handling and storage of such coverings are commonly difficult because of their bulk and unwieldiness. Such bulk is especially a problem with the limited space available on a motorcycle.
An attempt to overcome the above difficulties is manifested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,523 wherein a protective covering is permanently attached and stored within the motorcycle seat. The covering encompasses the entire motorcycle. Although theoretically a good solution, the problem arises when one attempts to repack the covering into the seat. Due to the limited space, one must painstakingly fold and lap the covering in a precise manner in order not to exceed the available space. Also, because of the permanent attachment to the seat, rain, snow, dust and debris will be funnelled into the seat storage space. This, of course, is a particularly obnoxious disadvantage.
Another system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,746 utilizes a spring-biased roller upon which a protective shield is stored. The roller allows the shield to be extended and retracted into a chamber adjacent a motorcycle seat. This system also suffers the disadvantage of being permanently attached to the motorcycle whereby its retraction causes the movement and accumulation of unwanted elements into the storage chamber. Additionally, upon spring failure, one would not at all be able to properly handle the shield.